


Draco Malfoy's Adventures in Sartorial Elegance

by sappho_malfoy (Sapphy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Eyeliner, Fluff, M/M, Sartorial Elegance, because in my head Draco Malfoy owns more shoes than Eva Peron, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/sappho_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long title for a very short fic. The tags say it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy's Adventures in Sartorial Elegance

Draco Malfoy is trying to find his style. At least that’s what Ginny says. All I know is that he seems to be wearing a different style of clothes every week. He’s even been getting his school robes tailored to match. It’s ridiculous.

Not that I’m paying any attention, you understand. But really, it’s hard to get away from it when all the girls in the school will talk about is what he’ll be wearing tomorrow. Some of them have even taken to holding up score cards when he walks into great hall for breakfast.

Personally I can’t see that much difference between them. They’re all just clothes and as far as I’m concerned, he still just looks like Malfoy. Some of the outfits have been ridiculous and worth a good laugh (the hip-hop day in particular) but on the whole I don’t understand what all the fuss is about.

This week he’s basing his clothes on anime (I heard Parvatti telling Lavender). Not that I know what that means. Nor did I care until he walked into the great hall on Saturday morning.

He was wearing tight (and I mean tight) leather trousers, dragonhide boots with a slight platform and nothing at all on his top half except a studded leather collar fastened loosely around his neck. His hair was artfully styled to look nearly messy but not quite and he was wearing his customary (this week anyway) VK style eyeliner. (You’re right I know nothing abut styles of eye liner, I overheard Lavender explaining it too some second years).

The suits had been one thing and I’d bitten my tongue. I’d said nothing about the paint-on white t-shirts which rode up a little and showed a tantalising hint of pale hip. I’d bitten my tongue during the week he spent in drag (which I will never admit even under torture that I liked). I restrained myself while he wore immaculately tailored dress robes. But this was going too far!

I leapt from my seat at the Gryffindor table and intercepted Malfoy not far from the door. Grabbing his arm I dragged him out into the entrance hall and proceeded to snog him extremely thoroughly.

When we finally broke apart he exclaimed “Finally!”

I must have looked confused (which was fitting as I was) so he explained. “All this time I’m been trying to find an outfit in which you find me irresistible! It looks like I’ve succeeded.” He frowned a little, “You know this makes you officially gay?”

That confused me even more. However whenever I’m around Malfoy confused seems to be my ground state of being so I’m used to it. “I though the fact that you fuck me in the arse made me officially gay?”

He waved a hand. “Technicalities. Anyone can have anal sex and enjoy it. But the fact that of all the outfits I’ve worn the one that makes you go weak at the knees it entirely leather…” he shrugged. “That proves it for definite.”

It’s official. Malfoys are all insane, and my boyfriend is the worst of the lot.

“I’m glad you finally picked one though,” he continued, with his usual disregard for the basic rules of conversation. “I was beginning to think I’d have to turn up to history of magic in a French maid outfit. Plus it really was getting a little expensive.”

I shook my head in bewilderment. “Only you would spend so much simply on improving an already excellent (though I do say so myself) sex life. The Malfoy fortune will be gone in ten years!”

“Yeah but they’ll be good years. And after that I can start on your money. Come on, lets go and have breakfast and then you can spend the rest of the day watching me come up with flimsy excuses to bend over in these trousers, just for the satisfaction of knowing you’re getting of on it.”

I learnt long ago to just go with the flow of the Malfoy madness, so it wasn’t until we got nearly to the door that my brain kicked into gear and something struck me. “Draco… did you just say that if I’d waited you would have come to class in a French maid outfit?”

Draco smiled a smile that clearly said he knew all my secrets and said, “How about tomorrow?”

Sometimes I think maybe there’re benefits to having an insane boyfriend.


End file.
